


Le destin ne recule pas

by Nelja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Bad Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Family, Gen, Negotiations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Hel a quelque chose que les Ases veulent. Ce serait raisonnable pour tout le monde de négocier, pense-t-elle.
Relationships: Hel | Hela & Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Horrible Bingo, fam_fic





	Le destin ne recule pas

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le thème de fam-fic "En arrière" et pour le thème de horrible-bingo "Echange de prisonniers".

Narfi descend aux enfers en hurlant, pleurant toujours alors même qu'il a laissé derrière lui les douleurs de son corps déchiqueté. C'est ainsi qu'Hel apprend la disgrace de Loki. Ces organes roses et gris qui étaient l'ancre de Narfi dans le monde des vivants entravent maintenant quelqu'un d'autre. En magie, il n'y a rien de plus puissant que les liens du sang et des entrailles.

Narfi ne s'est même pas défendu.

Peut-être est-il vraiment un lâche, destiné à être ici, paralysé par la peur. Ce n'est pas Hel qui les juge, au contraire. Mais tant d'autres choses auraient pu l'immobiliser à l'ultime moment, comme l'affection pour son frère, toujours vivante alors même qu'il l'avait vu se transformer en un loup monstrueux.

Peut-être l'a-t-il fait exprès, peut-être a-t-il préféré les sombres royaumes de Hel au Valhalla tenu par Odin. Hel doute, non des sentiments de Narfi, mais de sa lucidité d'esprit dans un moment de panique. Il ne montre, en tout cas, aucun regret, pas pour ça.

Narfi explique ce qui s'est passé d'une voix hachée, serrant Hel dans ses bras comme une soeur pour la première fois. Loki, parfois, sur un caprice, insistait pour que ses enfants d'épouses différentes passent du temps ensemble. Cela n'a jamais vraiment marché. Mais Loki espérait sincèrement que ce serait possible, et rien que cela, c'était important.

Hel se sent très lasse. Elle savait que cela arriverait un jour ; peu de prophètes gagnent leur place au Valhalla. Elle sait que Loki n'a plus rien à espérer maintenant, à part une délivrance éphémère qui deviendra rapidement un bain de sang, même si elle ne connaît pas tous les détails.

Mais elle veut faire quelque chose. Elle aurait de toute façon voulu faire quelque chose, même si elle n'avait pas un petit frère qui pleure accroché à sa taille, ignorant l'odeur de pourriture qui se dégage de la moitié de son corps.

"Je vais voir si nous pouvons revenir en arrière," dit-elle. "S'il y a même l'ombre d'une possibilité, je ramènerai notre père."

* * *

Il est difficile d'envoyer un messager depuis le monde des morts. Hel n'a pas coutume de briser les règles de l'univers juste pour rendre sa vie plus facile. Les règles existent pour être respectées (Loki n'avait jamais compris cela).

Bien sûr, Hel pourrait y aller elle-même, frapper aux portes d'Asgard, interrompre les fêtes perpétuelles que les Ases tiennent avec leurs propres morts. Mais elle a le sentiment qu'elle ne serait pas la bienvenue. Au mieux, sa présence serait un obstacle à la réussite des négociations qu'elle veut lancer. Au pire, elle ne serait pas en sécurité. Certains Ases ne respectent pas la mort, ne respectent pas plus les règles que Loki, même s'ils se croient meilleurs que lui.

Finalement, elle lance dans les flots du fleuve des morts une tablette de bois gravée, incrustée de pierres précieuses, mais assez peu pour flotter. Tous les fleuves, même celui-là, arrivent à la mer. Et peu de choses sont plus rapides que la cupidité humaine. Les pierres resteront maudites tant que la tablette n'aura pas été consacrée à Tyr, dit le message.

Hel n'aime pas Tyr, mais elle sait qu'il écoute ce qu'on lui dit et veut que chacun ait une voix. Et il respecte ses engagements. Presque toujours. Et il vient, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, au rendez-vous qu'elle lui a fixé, sur Midgard, en zone neutre.

"Je pense pouvoir reconsidérer ma décision par rapport à Balder." dit-elle juste après les premiers saluts, sans perdre de temps, "et à sa libération du monde des morts."

"Quel sera le prix à payer, quelle sera l'épreuve cette fois ?" demande-t-il. Il est aussi direct qu'elle. Tant mieux.

Hel voudrait crier, ne devines-tu pas ? Mais Tyr peut ne pas vouloir présumer, ou il peut vouloir connaître les termes exacts, savoir comment les interpréter à l'avantage des Ases.

Ou peut-être juste n'a-t-il pas compris ce qu'Hel a demandé la dernière fois. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas compris l'arrogance des Ases, proclamant que le monde entier aimait Balder, et la frustration de ceux qui vivent dans les ombres. Peut-être pense-t-il même qu'elle s'était arrangée avec Loki pour faire échouer leur quête. Mais elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle pensait que Loki regretterait ses infractions, comme toutes les autres fois.

Mais cet échafaudage de théories est inutile. Elle a mieux à faire que tenter d'éclaircir un malentendu en ce moment.

"Sois ma voix et transmets-le au père des Ases, car ce n'est pas un choix que tu peux faire seul, ou que je te demande de faire," dit-elle. "Si Balder retrouve la vie, sera-t-il juste de punir quelqu'un pour sa mort ? Je veux la liberté de Loki, et la garantie que la vengeance des Ases ne le poursuivra dans aucun des neuf mondes."

Hel peut voir qu'il n'aime pas le prix à payer, parce qu'il est équitable, et personne, pas même le dieu de la justice, n'aime payer la valeur exacte de chaque chose. Elle peut voir aussi qu'il le ferait, si c'était son choix.

Il s'incline très légèrement. "Le message sera transmis." dit-il.

* * *

Il est facile, quoique coûteux, d'envoyer un message jusqu'au monde des morts. Il suffit de tuer le messager après avoir murmuré quelques mots dans son oreille. C'est ainsi qu'Odin a procédé.

Il ne dit pas oui, il ne dit pas non. Il lui propose un rendez-vous sur Midgard, là où elle a rencontré Tyr.

Il est déjà là quand elle arrive. Il la fixe de son oeil unique, comme s'il essayait de lire les secrets de son âme. N'est-il pas étrange qu'il ne se soit jamais intéressé à elle, avant ? Il était, après tout, le frère juré du père de Hel. Et il n'y a pas d'Ase qui connaisse mieux la mort que lui.

Il ne dit pas un mot. C'est Hel, qui a proposé cet échange. Alors, elle peut parler en premier.

"Beaucoup de crimes ont été commis," dit-elle, "et beaucoup d'erreurs ont été faites." Elle tente de ne pas montrer trop clairement par le ton de sa voix qu'elle juge plus sévérement les erreurs. "Je viens proposer de les effacer, de revenir en arrière. Si Balder est vivant, si Loki est libéré, tout le monde peut oublier ce qui s'est passé. Ou plutôt, ne pas oublier, mais pardonner, et apprendre de ses fautes."

Odin hoche la tête tristement. "C'est le destin, pourtant."

Hel a, bien sûr, prévu cet argument.

"Si c'est inévitable que la fin du monde se déroule ainsi, alors cela arrivera de nouveau. Nous n'aurons rien appris. Mais nous n'aurons rien perdu non plus. Et n'est-il pas possible que Balder et Loki gagnent un peu de prudence ?"

C'est peu probable, pense-t-elle, pour Loki, mais Odin ne peut pas contester son argument en bloc sans insulter son propre fils.

"S'il est inévitable que la fin du monde arrive de cette façon, et que je libère Loki, elle peut arriver aujourd'hui même."

Hel est choquée. Pourquoi voudrait-il détruire un monde qu'il vient de retrouver ? Mais les prophètes voient le monde différemment. Et qui est-elle pour jurer que son père pardonnerait ? Oh, bien sûr, il le jurerait lui-même, les lèvres tremblantes de douleur et d'espoir, mais cela ne compte pour rien.

"Tant que Balder est vivant, ce destin-là n'est pas en marche."

"Son point faible est connu par la personne qui le hait le plus, et que tu me demandes de libérer. Cela ne durerait pas longtemps."

"Si mon père le tue, je vous le ramènerai encore et encore ! Cela fera partie de notre accord !" Ce sera douloureux pour Balder, pense-t-elle, mais elle s'en moque. En fait, elle se soucie peu de lui. L'amour que les autres Ases ressentent pour lui est si aveuglant qu'il dissimule sa propre personnalité.

Mais rien ne surpassera la souffrance que les Ases infligent à Loki en ce moment.

"Un instant où il est mort, cela suffira. Même avec tes promesses derrière."

Odin ne changera pas d'avis, perçoit Hel avec une certitude terrifiante, qui se grave dans son esprit aussi sûrement que les visions des prophètes. Mais alors pourquoi a-t-il accepté de la rencontrer ? Elle pensait qu'il accepterait le fond de sa demande, mais qu'il demanderait des avantages supplémentaires. Hel était prête à accepter certains d'entre eux, comme la vie de Nanna en plus de celle de Balder. A refuser fermement d'autres, comme une interférence future dans son royaume. Mais à discuter, au moins.

"Personne ne revient en arrière, pour ce qui est du destin." dit-il. "J'aurais imaginé que la déesse des morts le saurait."

Odin est un hypocrite, alors, d'être venu demander la résurrection de Balder la première fois, pense-t-elle. Puis elle réalise que c'est probablement le cas. Odin ne tente pas de détourner ses proches et ses sujets de quêtes qu'il sait vouées à l'échec, pour ne pas encourir leur colère, et parce que cela ne changerait rien.

Et il est probablement venu la voir pour la même raison. Pour mentir ensuite sur les raisons de l'échec de leur rencontre.

"Tu aimes ton enfant," essaie-t-elle de plaider, calme malgré la fureur. C'est inutile. L'oeil bleu pâle d'Odin aspire ses espoirs dans un ciel trop profond.

"Cela n'a rien à voir là-dedans," répond-il.

"Mais la haine que tu as pour mon père, elle, continue à guider tes pas."

Il ne répond pas, et à cet instant, Hel sait, que la seule chose qui ne peut pas revenir en arrière est l'affection qu'Odin a eue pour Loki, poignardée et congelée. Personne, pas même Hel ne peut ramener un sentiment du monde des morts. Elle devrait le mépriser pour cela, mais elle est presque sûre que lui la méprise un peu pour une raison opposée, parce qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer son père alors qu'elle prétend rejeter le chaos.

Elle renonce. Elle tente de cacher ses sentiments blessés, et l'appréhension d'avoir à dire son échec à Narfi, derrière une fierté bien réelle.

"Quand tu leur diras que nous avons échoué à trouver un arrangement, mens tant que tu veux sur tes raisons, vieil homme." dit-elle. "Mais si tu mens sur les miennes, tu deviendras un ennemi personnel."

Il comprend, à cet instant, qu'avec ce qu'il a fait à Loki, à Fenrir, à Jormungand, il ne l'est pas encore.

Et c'est une faible consolation de lire une étincelle de peur dans son oeil glacé.


End file.
